True Twilight
by L'amante di Destino
Summary: Edward left & never came back, Bella moved to Bon Temps & meets Bill Compton. Do the Cullens come back? Who will end up with who? Will Bella be changed? Please Read & Review - 1st Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction...please let me know what you all think. I have a lot of ideas with this story, but even I don't know how it will end yet, but I'm very excited to write it =)**

Edward left about 8 years ago. After he left I completely lost it, Charlie, my dad I mean, and me fought tooth and nail but in the end he won and sent me back to live with my mom and Phil.

They had just moved to Bon Temps Louisiana where Phil had been offered a coaching job at the local University.

It was really hard at first, the days dragged on, but soon the days turned into weeks, then months, then a year had gone by. I finally snapped out of it. I realized that Edward was gone, he wasn't coming back. He hadn't wanted me and that was that, there was nothing I could do to change that, but I was going to be okay, I had to be.

So I finished up high school in Bon Temps, where I met my best friends Sam Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse. I traveled for a few years then I came home and I got into the local University and am currently studying to be a teacher.

I'm happy in my life, but then this year some unusual things happened in the world to turn my world upside down all over again.

The existence of vampires became public knowledge. Not only the existence of the kind of vampires the Cullens were but different ones as well.

The Cullens could go out into the sun but sparkled like diamonds.

Now we found out that there were different bloodlines and some vampires were just like the movies and books portrayed them. If they stepped into the sun they could die. They had to be invited into your house in order to enter. And another weird thing I've heard is that they are able to drink from humans but not kill them, from what Edward had told me that took the greatest control, I wonder how strong these vampires are.

They even had a following of "Fangbangers", women or men who enjoyed volunteering themselves for a meal or two.

I don't think even the Cullens knew about these other vampires, if they did they never told me. But like all vampires, except the Cullens of course, they drank human blood but luckily with the existence of vampires becoming public there also came a solution to this problem. A group of scientists came out with a synthetic blood, True Blood they call it, and though it is not as appetizing as human blood supposedly it does the job and quenches a vampires thirst.

So here we go again with vampires...ughh I thought I was finally free. But so far here in Bon Temps there didn't seem to be any vampires of any kind.

I work at Merlottes, it's the restaurant that Sam bought after graduating from college. Sam was "adopted" but I knew the truth about him. He was a shapeshifter, just like Jake back in Forks.

Leave it up to me crazy, clumsy, accident prone Bella to find the supernatural everywhere I went.

Jake was a little different from Sam though. Sam has always been a shapeshifter while Jake didn't become one until he hit a certain age and there were Vampires in the area. Sam ages normally while Jake is frozen at 16 until he becomes strong enough to stop being a shapeshifter.

It's crazy I should be an expert at the supernatural by now. But no one else knows Sam or Jacob's secret but me and others of their own kind. I wonder what else is out there.

I walked to work, it was a nice night. Friday though so the place would be really busy. I cringed a little bit but hey I got to make a living. I waved hello to Sam behind the bar and walked into the bathroom to change into my uniform. Sookie walked into the bathroom a few minutes later. She was a waitress here too.

She was excited and started talking quickly and incoherently like she always did when she was excited, "Bells.....uh...you....he's....oh my god!"

I quickly tried to calm her down, "Sook catch your breath, what are you talking about?"

She took a few deep breaths, I was almost tempted to tell her to sit down with her head between her legs, but she seemed to be okay after a few minutes.

"Bells, there is a vampire in the restaurant, our first one here in Bon Temps, and boy he is gorgeous."

She smiled and started getting ready quickly for our shift. She walked out and didn't even notice that I was frozen in place. I looked up in the mirror and if it was even possible, I was paler than I normally am.

Vampires being public knowledge was one thing, but no one here knew about my past with vampires. That secret was mine, plus who wants to brag about not being wanted anyway. But now being near one, being in the same room, I started to get pretty anxious. What if it was one of them, the Cullens? Maybe this other new bloodline that could only be out at night? So many questions but I guess all I could do was go and see for myself.

I walked carefully back into the restaurant , when I'm nervous I'm extra clumsy. I glanced slowly around the room, it wasn't hard to spot him. It wasn't one of the Cullens though so I exhaled, louder that I thought, guess I had been holding my breath...again.

Sam came up next to me, "Guess it was only a matter of time, huh?" and he walked back behind the bar.

Everyone was interested and excited but me. Of course this gorgeous man...um vampire i mean, had sat in my section. Well guess I might as well get this over with. This will probably become more commonplace than I realized.

I walked over to him, smiled and said, "Hi my name is Bella and I'll be your waitress, what can I get for you?"

His eyes were red, I shivered, that meant he drinks human blood. "Could I please have a True Blood?"

I nodded and quickly walked away to get his drink. Luckily Sam had stocked up recently just in case one moved to town or a passerby stopped in for a drink. I brought it back to him and figured I should be polite in case he is a new neighbor.

"So you are causing quite the excitement here huh? Don't know if you knew but you are the first vampire this town has seen yet. Are you new to the area or just passing by?"

He looked up at me with those eyes and smiled, there was something kind about his smile.

"Yes, actually I am moving back to this area after a long time away. I grew up here back in the Civil War era. My name is Bill Compton and it is very nice to meet you Bella."

I blushed and said the same to him and told him to let me know if he needs anything else. With that I went on with the rest of my night. I refuse to let anything upset the happy balance I have created in my life, so a vampire had moved to town, it wasn't Edward, though he was almost as gorgeous.

The rest of the night went quickly, I watched as a couple of people went up and introduced themselves, a couple of girls threw themselves at him, he was polite but after some small conversation he would excuse himself and he seemed to prefer being alone. The night was nearing an end, every now and then I would glance over to Bill and catch him smiling in my direction. But maybe it was just my imagination. I walked to his table and asked if he need anything else.

He looked me in the eyes, smiled and asked, "I was wondering if I could possibly walk you home after work?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this is a little short but I couldn't wait to update and I thought it fit to end it where I did. Enjoy, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming =)**

"I'm sorry, I don't think that would be a very good idea. But thank you for the offer."

I turned and walked away quickly. Why would he want to walk me home? Again the magnet for all the wrong men, or vampires I should say. I've made it this long on my own and that is how it should stay. I walked behind the bar, bent down to get something and by the time I stood up and looked over it the direction of Bill's table he was gone.

"Not as scary as I imagined."

I turned to see Sam standing behind me.

"Yeah I guess they are just like everyone else." I was lying to myself now. They are made to attract people to them, their scent, their voice, their appearances. It was normal to feel this way, wait what was it I was feeling or thought I was feeling? Was I attracted to yet another vampire, was this one even more dangerous than Edward had "thought" he was to me?

Well he was gone now, I had politely declined and now I had to finish up my shift. I turned and caught Sam talking and...flirting with Sookie?! No, I must be wrong, they've been friends longer than I'd been in Bon Temps. It must be getting late and I'm tired and becoming delirious. Time to head home.

I left the restaurant and started the walk home. I thought of years ago, trying to get Charlie to let me walk anywhere in Forks alone. We fought over and over again until I finally agreed to carry pepper spray with me. I laughed but reached into my pocketbook and felt the familiar bottle that I had never used but never got rid of. Maybe I was just being sentimental by keeping it but I was a few blocks away when I heard someone walk up behind me and I thought maybe I was wrong about that and it was good that I did. I turned quickly, my hand now grasping the bottle in my bag ready to use it if I needed to, and then I was staring into that handsome face with the red eyes again

"I'm so sorry if I startled you. May I please join you just for a little bit?"

I looked into those red eyes and felt my head nodding yes, what was I crazy? I thought my days of taking risks had passed but I guess not.

"I didn't wait for you, I don't want you to think I didn't respect your wishes. I just enjoy this town so much I was idling slowly home and I saw you again. I really hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, it's fine." I thought to myself I might as well get some answers from him while I had the opportunity. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, I would enjoy some conversation. As interested as people may seem with me coming to town, they are all a bit standoffish, as if they don't feel they are safe around me. You though seem completely at ease, you seem to have a lot on your mind when you look at me, but you are in no way scared of me. It is rather nice. With vampires only recently 'coming out' most people don't know what to think. But, anyway I'm sorry again I'm rambling on, what did you want to ask?"

"No, it is no problem at all, and I'm sure people will warm up to you in no time", I smiled at him reassuringly, "But what I was curious about is what kind of vampire are you, which bloodline I mean?"

"I can only come out at night unfortunately. Maybe one day with all the breakthroughs like True Blood, they will come up with a way to change that. But for now the sun can still kill me."

"Oh", I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Do you know a lot about vampires?"

"I knew a family once", what was I doing, I never told anyone about them, but I continued anyway, "They were the other kind of vampires. But they lived off animal blood only, vegetarians they called themselves." I chuckled at the memory. "This was years before your existence became public, and I don't think they even knew of your kind or else they would have told me or warned me I should say, no offense."

"None taken", he smile back at me.

"I was....involved...with one of them and he was very protective of me, I can only imagine how crazy he would've gone trying to protect me knowing there was more out there than even he knew. Well long story short, that is why I guess I am comfortable around your kind. But it was still a bit overwhelming to see you tonight, you are the first I've seen, well, since he left."

I decided I had said enough and luckily Bill seemed to sense that I didn't want to speak of it anymore at this time. We reached my apartment then.

"Well this is me. It was very nice to speak to you Bill and hopefully we will see each other again. I understand being new somewhere."

"Thanks so much for the company Bella, and perhaps I could call on you again tomorrow?"

I realized then that I wanted to. I had truly enjoyed speaking with him and I couldn't explain why but I felt safe with him. It had been a long time since I had felt that way. But then I always felt safe with the most dangerous of company. I chuckled to myself and Bill looked at me curiously.

"Yes you may, I would enjoy that very much. I am off tomorrow so what time should I expect you?"

"Of course I must wait for sundown, but I will be over shortly after that. Thank you again Bella and I will see you soon."

I said goodnight, closed the door behind me, with my back to the door slid down to the floor and sighed loudly. What I was thinking, a date with a vampire, hadn't I learned my lessons years ago? Well maybe he just wants to be friends, or wants some company, doesn't mean he is romantically interested in me right? I'm jumping way ahead of myself, this is no big deal, but why is my heart racing like it used to when Edward was here?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just threw in a little taste of Edward's POV. For all the Twilight fans I don't want you to think I'm simply going to make this a cut and dry Bill/Bella story yet. Edward just might....well I guess you will have to keep reading to find out what happens since I'm not quite sure yet myself...I know I'm evil =)**

**EPOV**

8 long years. Might as well have been 800 years. That's what it feels like. I could still see her face, the blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. If only I could sleep, then I could dream, I would sleep forever if I could be with her in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes I see her, it makes me so happy, but it is also excruciatingly painful. Did she still think of me? Had she moved on? Had she really believed my lies?

I don't see how she could actually believe that I didn't want her. But I did what I had to do, I need her to be safe, and she just wasn't safe with us. Now with the recent news of the existence of vampires she must have thought of me, even if just for a brief moment.

**BPOV**

I had slept in, anticipating a late night. I mean I was going out with a vampire who couldn't even come out until sundown, who knew what time this date would be over. The sun was beginning to set so I started getting ready. Looking in my closet I thought of Alice. She would've been so disappointed that even after I got older my fashion sense wasn't any better.

I didn't even know what our plans were. Were we going out to dinner, to a movie, just going to hang out and talk. How was I supposed to figure out what to wear, so I went the safe route and wore what made me comfortable.

I chose a pair of jeans a tank top and of course my converse. It was a warm night but I grabbed a sweat shirt out of my closet just in case it cooled off later on. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my long brown hair. I put on some light make up and I was ready. Now I just had to wait until he arrived which I'm sure would give me plenty of time to get anxious and think too much.

Bill was good looking, probably in his early 30's when he was turned. He was tall with a chiseled face and dark hair. I wonder if he was cold like Edward. Damn it, I was trying not to think of him tonight. But come on, this is practically my first date since he left, and with another vampire, I was destined to think about him at least a little bit. I wonder if he had met someone, someone that was right for him. I just have to forget about it, this is a new day and well a new vampire. I chuckled quietly to myself, the irony, maybe I was born with some genetic trait that only made me attract vampires. Perhaps this was where I was destined to be happy.

There was a knock on the door...he was here. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Bill."

"Good Evening Bella."

I liked the way he said my name, his voice was like velvet and it was calming, yet exciting at the same time. He looked at me waiting.

"Bella, I thought you knew about vampires", he smiled at me, "You must invite me in or I cannot enter, unless you are uncomfortable with that idea, then we could just go out somewhere now."

I thought to myself whether to invite him in or not. I figured no harm would come from us sitting in my living room, right?

"I'm sorry Bill, I forgot, please wont you come in?"

"Thank you very much Bella."

He came in and looked around my apartment before settling onto the couch.

"Your place is very nice Bella, have you lived here long?"

"About a year now. I moved here 8 years ago to live with my Mom and Stepdad, Phil. A year ago Phil, got an offer to coach at another College in Florida. They made him an offer he couldn't refuse, but I liked it here so I decided to get myself an apartment. I've made some really good friends here, Florida is too much of a tourist state and well I just don't want to go back to Forks."

"What is in Forks?"

"Well my dad, Charlie, is there. He is the chief of Police. But that was where I was involved with Ed...well that other vampire. Not the best of memories so I'd rather not return there. Plus it is cloudy 360 days a year practically", I laughed hoping he wouldn't start asking many questions about Edward, but unfortunately he didn't pick up the hint this time.

"This other vampire what did he do to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I could've used his politeness as an excuse not to talk about it, but I guess it would come out sooner or later so I might as well get it over with.

"Edward was his name and he wanted my blood more than he ever wanted anyone else's before. But he also wanted me, or at least he thought he did when we first met. He was strong enough to resist me, well at least resist eating me. We had a brief but intense couple of months. I was almost turned, by a tracker named James, but Edward save me. He sucked the venom out." I showed Bill the scar on my hand. "We stayed together for a bit after that until my birthday came around. His sister, my best friend Alice, threw me a party and, well, I am extremely clumsy you see. I was opening my presents and I got a paper cut, everything happened so quickly, but long story short I managed to trip and turned a small paper cut into a blood gushing wound. Jasper, Edward's brother got a bit overwhelmed and practically attacked me. After that Edward changed. I wasn't mad at Jasper, I was mad at myself for my clumsiness. But the damage was done. I guess it was too much for Edward and his family, I was too much of a burden. He left, he told me I wasn't good for him and he didn't want me anymore, and then he was gone along with his whole family. I never saw them again."

I left out the part about me being catatonic for the next year, I figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well I am so sorry for the pain you must have gone through. I now understand why it must have been so overwhelming to see me. I hope you become less anxious around me as time passes." He smiled genuinely. "And I can promise you this much...I in no way want to eat you, and if you were to cut yourself right now in front of me, I could put a band aid on your wound, and I could even kiss it and make it better."

I laughed and thanked him, it had been easier to tell him all about the Cullens than I thought it would be.

We talked for hours about our interests and hobbies. It was almost like a normal date. I drank wine and he drank True Blood, which I thankfully had thought of to pick up this afternoon for the house, just in case.

We decided to watch a movie. I was strangely comfortable around him and I actually fell asleep towards the end of the movie. I woke up slightly when I felt myself being picked up and carried into the bedroom. He gently laid me in my bed, covered me with a blanket and kissed my cheek.

He turned to leave, he walked to the door and glanced back at me. I was trying not to drift back to sleep, he smiled at me like he knew I was struggling to stay awake, he whispered good night, and then, sleep won. My eyes fluttered open for a moment a few seconds later and he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Please review...I want to know if everyone likes the way this story is going so far. And for everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you so much. This being my first story I never realized how good it would make me feel to get a review, especially good ones lol =)**

**BPOV**

A couple of days passed with nothing of interest happening. I went to class and then to work. Business as usual it seemed, that is until I walked into the office at Merlottes one night before my shift. And what a surprise, there was Sam and Sookie kissing passionately.

"Oh my god!"

They broke apart, Sookie blushing and Sam smiling.

"Well this is one way to tell her, huh Sook?", He laughed.

"Bells....what...let me...no...Sam."

I had to stop her or else she would hyperventilate right here in front of us.

"Sookie, it's okay I'm happy for you two. I kind of had an idea anyway. Please continue." I walked out of the office quickly and laughed. My two best friends huh? Well hopefully they will be happy together, they sure looked happy just now.

I started my shift and the night passed by pretty quickly. Every time I walked past Sookie she blushed and I giggled. Pretty soon we were closing up.

"Bells, I wanted to tell you. It's just we've been friends for a long time and you haven't dated, at all, since I've known you, until recently. It's been the three of us for so long I don't want you to think that is going to change. We will always be here for you."

"I love you guys, and yes, there is a reason I haven't dated anyone. I'm sorry I've never told you but when I met you it was just too hard to talk about and as the years went by, I guess I just wanted to forget."

"It doesn't matter Bells, I just know you need us, and we need you too."

We hugged and laughed, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I could never imagine having better friends than Sookie and Sam.

I said good bye to both of them. They had smiles on their faces from ear to ear. I wonder how long they had been keeping this quiet. Well I'm glad they didn't have to anymore.

I walked outside and felt a cool breeze. I began the walk home and my mind started to wander a bit. I guess I didn't put up enough of a front all this time after all. The fact that Sookie and Sam knew me so well proved that. I mean I had put Edward and the Cullens behind me but that didn't mean I would ever forget them.

Every time I went to a mall I thought of Alice, the only one I could tolerate shopping with..

If I nervous I thought of Jasper and how he could calm me.

Every time I go to the doctor I think of Carlisle and what a good and gentle man he was.

Every time my mother did something crazy I would wish for Esme to hold me.

Any time I saw a beautiful woman I thought of Rosalie.

I saw Emmett in all smiling faces, he was such a good brother.

And Edward, well he was everywhere.

Right then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name being called, "Bella?"

I turned and saw Bill. I smiled and thought maybe it was time to make some new memories and good times, but would anything ever be like it was before?

**APOV**

All this time and now I have a vision of her. She was with a man, a good looking man too, but it was wrong, something was wrong. The next image was this man kissing her, holding her close and then he was biting her. Bella was going to be turned anyway? 8 years away from my best friend for nothing? Edward had left her only so she could find another vampire?"

"Alice, why?"

I turned to see Edward, his face pained.

"Edward I don't control my visions, otherwise I would've tried to see her a long time ago. Sorry I know you don't want to hear than but she was my best friend too. But don't you see now, after all this she's going to be changed anyway. Why do we still have to stay away? Things are different now, we don't have to hide, we can go anywhere we want. You can see her again. You can stop this from happening. Maybe you two could...."

"Yes Alice, we have to go back, but only to warn her. Maybe I shouldn't go with you, maybe..."

"No Edward, I already know that you are going to come. So I think we should go tell the family it is time to make a move again."

**BPOV**

"Bill, did you come to walk me home?"

"Yes, I was hoping I would catch you after work. How was your day?"

"Much better now that you are here." I smiled at him, I really meant what I said.

He reached out and took my hand, it was ice cold, it sent a shiver and I must have jumped a bit because Bill pulled his hand back and looked embarrassed. Damn it I should've handled that better, I figured he would be cold like Edward had been.

"Bill I'm so sorry." I reached back and grabbed his hand, this time even though it was cold it felt like my hand fit with his. "I was just caught off guard, I didn't mean to offend..."

"No, no problem at all, as long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

We walked to my apartment hand in hand. When we got there I invited him in but he politely declined. I was afraid maybe I had offended him earlier. I slowly turned to go inside but he grabbed my hand again and turned me towards him. I looked up at him and his hands grasped the sides of my face and then he moved in slowly and kissed me. The heat of the kiss and the coolness of his hands were enough to put me over the edge. I kissed him back and then I realized I was getting a second chance at love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just wanted to give a little background as to why I made it so Bella hasn't dated since Edward. I just wanted to demonstrate how intense the feelings had been between the two of them and show her connection with the supernatural world, which is why she doesn't date again until she meets Bill. Maybe Bella was always destined to be changed, but by who?**

**BPOV**

Had last night been a dream? I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight streaming in my window. No, that kiss had to have been real. And I was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time.

After the kiss, Bill had explained that he had some things to tend to at home. Only being able to get things done during the evening was a bit of an inconvenience, especially when he would much rather be spending time with me. I blushed while remembering his words.

I felt like all I wanted to do was sleep all day until I could see him again. Would he come to call on me again tonight? I turned to look at the clock and realized I had overslept and had to be at work in an hour. I jumped up and hurried into the shower.

I made record time getting ready, I just threw on my uniform at home in order to save a little time. Of course the uniform is black short shorts and a tight white t-shirt, so I know I will be getting more than a few honks and stares on the walk to work.

I started out the door and on my way to Merlottes. It was normally pretty quiet during the day shift, a couple of regulars came in for lunch, but besides that we mostly did stock and inventory. I walked in and my prediction was right. I counted three tables that were occupied. I waved to Sam who was behind the bar doing inventory and Sookie who was waiting on the tables.

I headed back to the office to clock in. When I came back out I saw Sam and Sookie, both staring at something that was, at the moment, out of my line of sight. I walked a little bit further and then I saw what it was that had caught their attention.

Standing in the doorway with the sun hitting them through the window were seven beautiful, pale, and sparkling vampires. Seven vampires I didn't think I would ever see again, the Cullens were standing just a few feet away from me.

I always promised myself if I ever did see them again that I would be strong. I would never let them see what they did to me, the damage that they did when they left.

"Sam, Sookie, pick your jaws up off the bar", I chuckled and turned towards the Cullens, "What are you guys doing here? I never thought I would see you all again."

I smiled even though it was killing me inside. Sam and Sookie had closed their mouths but were still staring at me in shock.

"Bella? You are happy to see us?" Alice was beaming when she asked me this question, her golden eyes filled with surprise. I only then wondered if any visions of hers would give away my facade.

"Of course, it's good to see all of you, it's been years. Please, how rude of me, would you like a table, we serve True Blood here?"

They all looked at me curiously, especially Edward who I was trying to avoid direct eye contact with, afraid that it would break me.

Carlisle spoke, "Yes, please Bella we would like to sit. Would you be able to join us so we could catch up?"

"I wish I could but I have just started my shift here and I don't think I could take a break so early. Maybe later, are you just passing through, how long will you be in town?"

Esme was the one who answered, "We will be here for a while actually, we just bought a house here in Bon Temps. A lovely old plantation home. You know me and my obsession with remodeling and decorating old homes."

"Oh...well...that's great, we'll have plenty of opportunities to catch up then. Alice how will you survive, shopping here is sparse." I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Well let me go get you your drinks and I really should get back to work. It's been great talking with you all."

I turned and walked behind the bar. I grabbed seven bottles of True Blood and brought them back over to their table.

"If you need anything else please let me or the other waitress here know, her name is Sookie." I turned to walk away.

"Bella."

I stopped at the sound of Edward's voice saying my name, it still did the same thing to me, made me lose all train of thought and all control. I turned slowly, determined to keep my composure.

"Yes, Edward?" His eyes looked pained.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look as beautiful as always."

"Well thank you Edward, now I should be getting back to work."

I turned quickly and headed back to the bar. I told Sam that I was going to work on inventory in the back.

"No problem Bells but you and I are going to have a little talk later."

I shook my head, I knew there was no way to avoid telling Sam and Sookie about my past now. I walked into the pantry and tried to get to work. Of course that was a lost cause.

Why now? Why, when I have finally met someone else that I am able to feel something for? Did they know I was here? Did they come here because of me? No, of course not, Edward didn't want me. And what had happened to Edward, after seeing him up close he didn't look good. I mean of course he was still gorgeous but he looked like he had aged, which is impossible. His golden eyes were surrounded with darker circles than I remembered. His pale skin seemed to be almost gray.

Then another thought came to my mind, Bill. If the Cullens were living here now how would all this affect my relationship with Bill. Did we even have a relationship yet? Would it be too awkward for him, and would he not want me either? Damn them for coming back now, and damn him for still causing me pain.

Damn me for kind of being happy to see them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I swear I check for new ones 10 times a day lol. I really hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am astounded at the number of visitors. Thanks so much again!!! You all rock =)**

**BPOV**

When I came out of the pantry they were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least this would give me some time to think about what I was going to do. I had never thought they would come here, obviously with the news of their existence now they could go anywhere they wanted to.

I finished up my shift and luckily it had stayed pretty quiet. Sam and Sookie had unfortunately caught up to me before I was able to make my escape and I had to relive it all over again telling them the story of Edward and the Cullens from beginning to end. They were very supportive. Sam even told me he would tell them not to come here again, but I told him that wouldn't be necessary. I thanked them for listening and was able to leave finally.

The sun was starting to set and I realized I wanted to see Bill. He would make me feel better. He lived across the way from Sookie's place so I knew where I was headed, I just hadn't been there yet so I was a little nervous. I hope he wouldn't mind me just stopping by unannounced.

When I got to his house the sun was still setting so I decided to sit on his porch and wait for him to wake up for the night. I threw on my mp3 player and waited, but I didn't have to wait for long. The moment the sun dipped below the horizon I felt two strong, cool arms encircle me from behind. I turned my head and Bill was sitting behind me on the porch steps.

"Should I say good evening or good morning Bill?" I smiled up at him.

"This is a very nice surprise Bella. I'm glad you stopped by. Do you want to come in and see the house? I've been trying to fix it up but have found myself quite distracted by this very beautiful woman who has come into my life."

I blushed at what he said, and totally out of character for me I grabbed his face and pulled him close to me and reached my lips for his. The kiss was intense, rough and passionate, I had been met with no resistance from Bill but after I pulled back gasping for air he looked me deeply in my eyes.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it greatly but what is going on Bella, what is wrong?"

I looked back into his eyes, the redness of them I still was not accustomed to, but it didn't affect the way I was beginning to feel about him. I felt my eyes begin to water and I looked down away from him.

"Bella? What has happened, why are you sad? Did I do something to cause this?"

My head snapped up at this, "No Bill, you have done nothing. If anything I am okay because you are here. Edward and the Cullens are here in Bon Temps. I do not know why and don't know where they are staying. I was able to stay strong when I saw them but it was so hard."

I crumpled to the porch steps finally releasing all the emotions I had bottled up for so long. Bill was besides me quickly. His arms around me, holding me, "Bella, beautiful Bella. Of course this must've been so hard for you. I am so sorry."

"I just needed to see you. You are the first person I've met that I've wanted to be with since Edward. You make me feel safe and happy. I know I've only known you a short time, and I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

Bill cut me off with a kiss, that answered my questions. He felt the same way about me. The kiss was full of emotions, passion, love, desperation, excitement. I wanted to be closer to him. I felt this overwhelming need to get as close to him as I could. But I wasn't ready to make love yet.

I always promised it would be with someone I love and when Edward left I thought my chance had passed, but maybe one day Bill and I could share that experience, but for now, "Bill?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"What does it feel like when you bite someone and drink their blood? I know that your kind are able to do it without killing. And I know that your 'following', the fangbangers, say that it makes you feel..ummm...very close...to the person they are with."

I looked down blushing probably ten million shades of red. What was I thinking asking this of him? But it was too late now.

"Bella, do not be embarrassed for asking me anything. It is supposed to make both feel very good, euphoric I guess some would say. This way you both get something out of it, myself, it would satiate my thirst and my partner, it would make them feel very close to me, and very good themselves."

"Oh okay, well maybe...sometime...you know?"

Bill looked at me and smiled.

"It makes me feel very good Bella that you would trust me like that. And I would only do it if you are absolutely positive that you were ready. It is an intense experience, make sure you think about it."

I looked at Bill, a surge of warmth ran through my body. I was falling and falling hard.

"Bill, thank you for being so kind, caring and patient. You have become very important to me."

"And you have become very important to me too. For the first time in a very long time I look forward to the night. I would've called on you even more often, but I didn't want to scare you away. But now that I know you feel the same for me, get used to me being around much more often. As for your friends, the Cullens, we will take this situation day by day. Stay strong and know that I am here for you now."

"Bill, would you come stay with me tonight?" I smiled at him, "Don't get the wrong idea though. I still want to try to take things slowly, this is a lot for my heart to handle, to feel so much emotion after feeling nothing for a long time."

"I would love to Bella, but would you join me out for a little bit. I really should go get a True Blood and I would like to buy you a drink. You look like you could use it tonight."

"Sure, it's still pretty early, lets head back to Merlottes for a drink."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them coming. Anyone else as excited as I am after that Trailer and the new season of True Blood starting soon! **

**BPOV**

Bill and I walked together to Merlottes. One of the many things I love about Bon Temps is the weather; it was once again a warm, comfortable night. I guess that was a blessing in disguise since I ran to Bill's right after work without thinking, and I was still in my skimpy little uniform.

It was early Friday evening but the bar was quickly filling up. We made our way up to the bar and grabbed two seats and ordered our drinks. We talked about anything and everything, totally oblivious to anything else going on in the bar. Of course I could feel the stares of the other patrons of the bar but I didn't care. I reached over and grabbed Bill's hand in mine. He glanced down at our interlocked hands and looked back up at me. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me tenderly. He pulled away, too soon in my opinion, but a few seconds later the smile on his face slipped away.

I realized he was not looking at me anymore, but at something behind me.

"What is it Bill?" I slowly turned and the knot returned to my stomach. I heard a growl and I quickly turned back to Bill, "Bill, please calm down it's okay."

No point in putting off the unavoidable, I waved the little pixie-like beauty over to us and a smile lit up her face.

"Bill this is Alice Cullen, Alice this is Bill Compton." They awkwardly shook hands but I saw that Bill had noticeably calmed down. They exchanged pleasantries and then there was silence.

Alice of course couldn't stay quiet too long though. "Bella, I've missed you so much. We all have, not a day went by that I didn't think of you." She glanced quickly at Bill then back at me. "I realize this is not a good time, but I really need to speak to you in private. If now is not good, then soon, the sooner the better. It is very important, I saw something, you know, in a vision."

"Well Alice, you are right, now isn't the best time. Honestly, I am very happy to see you, but my life is different now, it's been a long time. I think I would rather not know what you saw. I would like to just live my life and let what ever is supposed to happen just well...happen. I've been through a lot and think I can make it through just about anything."

"Umm okay then Bella, but still can we get together sometime and catch up at least?"

I had never seen Alice look so sad before, what could she have possibly seen that was worse than when Edward had left me, and well she never warned me about that. But I did miss her as a friend so I guess it couldn't hurt to get together sometime.

"Sure Alice, here is my phone number. Call me and we'll make plans. But I have one request, I have moved on with my life and I don't think it would be right in respect to Bill or myself to have any contact with Edward considering our past. So please do not give anyone else my number and let him know I wish him the best. If I see him out of course I will be civil, but I would appreciate him trying to keep his distance."

"Of course Bella, I understand."

I didn't know it was possible, but Alice looked totally defeated. What did she expect, for us to just pick up where we left off 8 years ago? I just couldn't do that, I couldn't open myself up to that kind of hurt again.

"Well Alice, it was great seeing you, but I would like to get back to my date so if you would excuse us please. I'll talk to you soon though."

I turned my back on my old best friend. I felt my heart tearing, I didn't mean to hurt her but I wasn't ready to forgive completely yet. I still had Bill's hand in mine and I turned back to him now.

"Thank you Bill, I know that must've been awkward. I don't think I would've handled that as well if you hadn't been here."

"Bella, it is nothing, really. I will be here as long as you want me."

Where had I heard that before?

**APOV**

When I walked in, I had known she was here. Even after all these years I would never forget her scent. But there was that other scent with her, that vampire.

I don't think I can give that message to Edward, he was already broken, and this would certainly put him over the edge for sure. He had already threatened numerous times to go to Volterra and ask the Volturi to kill him. Luckily we were able to stop him, but this, this would be too much. What was Bella thinking, couldn't she see in his face the pain that leaving her had caused him?

The future kept changing in my visions. Now that I was so close to her, I was attuned to her like I had never left. Most of my visions were her with this Bill Compton monster. He would indeed bite her, but now that I knew what kind of vampire he was I knew that his bite alone wouldn't turn her, but she would eventually be turned anyway.

Every now and then though since we had come here to Bon Temps, all those visions disappeared and I saw her with Edward again. Both of them were happy, smiling, and vampires. Yes, even in these brief visions she was turned as well, so I guess there was no denying it, one way or another, Bella would be a vampire one day. But would she be one of us, or would she be like him.

**EPOV**

Alice would be angry if she knew I had followed her here. But she was too busy concentrating on Bella's possible futures to pay attention to anyone else. Every vision she saw, I would see it too. I had to know what was going to happen.

The visions of her and that other man, that almost made me turn right around and jump on a plane to Volterra tonight. But then there was a glimpse, a brief vision, of me and her. We were smiling and happy again. Did that mean she still cared, was there still a chance? As long as there was any hope I would stay. But she asked Alice to tell me to keep my distance, so maybe she didn't care to see me again.

What am I talking about, I left for her safety. That hasn't changed, she still isn't safe with me. Maybe I should go. It was a mistake to come here in the first place. I should've just let the family come to warn her. And listening to Alice's conversation with her, she doesn't even want to know what Alice saw in the vision. She is still as stubborn as ever.

While I was having this internal debate in my head I wasn't even paying attention to anything else. So I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me until it was too late.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I turned quickly at the sound of my name, wincing when I saw Alice standing behind me. I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized they had stopped talking inside Merlottes.

"Alice, I'm sorry but..."

"Edward, don't worry about it, I'm glad you heard & saw everything cause I didn't know how I would tell you myself."

"There's still a chance Alice, I saw that in your vision."

"But did you also see that the future is inevitable, she will be a vampire. But which kind is what has yet been determined. But we have to handle this situation carefully."

Suddenly her eyes went blank and I concentrated on her thoughts again, what would this vision bring?

_Bella and Bill together, kissing passionately, embracing, undressing. Bella is wearing her uniform, just like she was tonight. Bella is kissing his neck and she whispers to him, "I'm ready Bill, I want you to taste me, bite me, please!" He looks her deep in the eyes and in a second he is at her neck. The pain and pleasure is unmistakable on her face. _

The vision ends and I fell to my knees. It must be too late, this could happen tonight. I cannot handle this, seeing another man with his hands all over her. Marring her beautiful body with his teeth.

Maybe I should leave, maybe he was better for her, safer. He wouldn't loose control over her and kill her like any of us could. But what about what Alice said about her becoming one of us no matter what. Then I realized what I might have to do. I would hate myself forever, but that wouldn't be far from how I felt already anyway. If Bill is sincere, if he truly cares for my Bella I will let her go. But not without giving her a choice. I cannot picture her locked away all day, only to be able to live in the darkness. I would offer her a choice, I will tell her of her inevitable future. I would change her myself and then I would go, leave so she would never have to see me again, like I had promised her years ago.

I couldn't be selfish and change her for myself just so I could keep her forever, but if it is to happen anyway I would rather it be by me than Bill. She needs to be able to see the sun everyday. She deserves the choice. But I have to respect her feelings she has moved on with Bill and I will let her go like she asked.

Once again Alice had a vision, he knew what it would be but watched through her mind anyway.

_Bella beautiful, sparkling and immortal. The sun was just about to set, and as it dipped below the horizon she was joined by Bill, his arms wrapping around her and a wide smile on her face. They turned towards one another and kissed._

Alice gasped, "Edward, what are you going to do?!"

**BPOV**

I felt better than I thought I would after the confrontation with Alice. I was really starting to believe that I could handle this situation. Bill was amazing, funny, kind, and affectionate. It was especially nice that he was able to touch me without flinching in fear that he would kill me.

"Bill, will you walk me home please?"

"Yes of course I will."

We walked out of the bar hand in hand. When we were outside I heard Alice's voice again. I turned in the direction of where her voice came from and there he stood talking to her. She looked angry and he looked defeated. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and banged my knee walking through the parking lot and I grunted loudly in pain.

Shit!

They both turned and looked in our direction, Edwards eyes met mine for a moment but I found the strength to glance away.

"Bella are you okay?" Bill glanced back and forth between myself and Alice and Edward.

"Yes Bill, sorry clumsiness is my most prominent trait."

Bill gave my hand a little squeeze, I smiled up at him, gave one last quick look in Alice and Edward's direction and we turned to walk away.

"Bill will you come stay with me?"

"I would love to."

We arrived at my house shortly and I invited Bill in. Once the door shut behind us I couldn't control myself anymore. So many emotions were flowing through me. I looked Bill deep in the eyes, took his hands in mine and pulled him towards me. We kissed, my body seemed to mold itself against his. The coolness of his body seemed to regulate my body temp. It was perfect, I tangled my hand in his hair while we continued to kiss deeply. And I went to pull his shirt off, he looked at me smiled and raised his arms up to allow me to remove it. He followed suit and did the same removing mine. He kissed me everywhere skin was visible. I nipped at his neck playfully, and I realized I wanted him, I needed him. I moved my hands to remove his belt and he looked at me questioningly.

"Bella are you sure?"

I nodded breathlessly and pulled him close again fumbling with the rest of our clothes. I was kissing his neck and he was at mine. I decided it was now or never, before I lost my nerve I whispered to him, "I'm ready Bill, I want you to taste me, bite me, please!"

He looked me in the eyes again, looking for any sign of doubt. He found none and in a second he was at my neck. The pain only lasted a minute, then I was in pure ecstasy. The rest of the night was amazing, I gave myself to Bill entirely. And it was perfect, he held me in his arms so tenderly. We became one that night. I felt no pain, just happiness as I looked at the man laying beside me looking back at me.

"Bella you are a most amazing woman,and I feel so lucky to have found you. I have to tell you I think I'm falling in love with you."

I smiled at him and felt the blush spread across my cheeks.

"Bill, I love you too."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N I know some of you might not like this chapter but this is just what came out while I was writing. I honestly still do not know who Bella is going to end up with in the end. Personally I am an Edward/Bella and Bill/Sookie fan, but with this story it all depends on where it takes me. This is my first fanfiction and I am so surprised at how many ideas I have going around in my head for this story. Please, please, please keep the reviews coming! **


	9. Chapter 9

**APOV**

_There was Bella, just before dawn, sleeping in the arms of Bill Compton_. _The bite marks on her neck obvious, but she was still a living, breathing human. Bill didn't wake her when he_ _was getting ready to leave but he leaned over and kissed her tenderly._

That was the last vision she had of Bella a week ago. They had been too late and now there were no more visions of her. They never should've stayed away so long. Really, they never should've left in the first place. Edward had seen this vision too. I didn't think it was possible for him to be anymore broken than he already was, but I don't think he will ever be the same, the Edward we all knew was left back in Forks with we left Bella 8 long years ago.

I tried to be happy for Bella, this vampire seemed to truly care for her and she seemed sincerely happy at last. I just wish her happiness had been with Edward.

Edward had made up his mind. He would offer her a choice; he would offer to change her in order to save her from becoming like Bill's bloodline. This made no sense in my mind. If he was offering to change her why not fight for her and they could be together forever? But he still insisted that he wouldn't change her for himself, that it was too selfish and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The only reason he would change her was to avoid the alternative. Then he would leave Bon Temps, with or without the rest of us.

**BPOV**

As I looked in the mirror at my neck I saw the bruising was almost gone. One week ago, that amazing night with Bill. I felt the blush rise again to my cheeks. Bill had spent every evening with me since we confessed how we felt and made love that night. We spent time working around his house, going out to dinner; well I ate while he watched. Everyone is town seemed to accept Bill now, especially when they saw how easily I had allowed him into my life.

I hadn't run into any of the Cullens again since seeing Alice and Edward in the parking lot a week ago. This was a good thing but it was also bittersweet. I wanted to see them and catch up, pick up where we left off 8 years ago, but the complication, otherwise known as Edward, held me back from trying to contact them. Alice had my number anyway, if she wants to, she can contact me.

I started to get ready for work. I jumped in the shower, letting the hot water ease my aching muscles. The night before we had pulled carpet up at Bill's and my body was now protesting. I secretly wished it was protesting for other reason but Bill insisted on waiting a little bit between trysts, he said the bite and loss of blood can cause a body to weaken and he didn't want to hurt me.

What is it with the vampires in my life always thinking they are going to hurt me?

As I got out of the shower I made up my mind that Bill wasn't getting off the hook tonight. I would make sure he couldn't say no. I shifted through my drawers and picked out a sexy little pair of lace boy shorts and matching bra. I lathered my body with some vanilla scented lotion; he said that smell drove him crazy especially with his heightened senses. I blew out my hair so it settled into some nice waves, threw on a little make up and put on my uniform. Just as I was tying my sneakers the doorbell rang. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was 10:30 in the morning, I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked to the door and opened it. Knots formed in my stomach and my knees got weak. There stood the vampire of my dreams and my nightmares.

"Ummm...Edward...hi, what are you doing here?"

"Bella, I needed to speak with you briefly, may I come in please."

He spoke matter of factly, no emotions in his dead eyes. He looked terrible, like he was sick, if vampires could get sick.

"Are...are you okay Edward, you don't look well?"

"Please Bella, I know it is a lot to ask for, but just a few minutes of your time and I'll leave, I promise."

I hesitated a moment, part of me wanted to say no and good bye and shut the door. The other part of me wanted to reach out and hold him, he looked so bad it broke my heart a bit.

"Edward I don't think this is a good idea, I'm...I'm not ready to see you." So much for my strong facade.

"Please."

I couldn't say no to him, not with him looking this way. If I was to slam the door he looked as if he could turn to dust and fly away with the wind.

"Okay Edward, come in."

We walked into the living room and I offered him a True Blood. He nodded graciously and I walked into the kitchen. I paused for a moment leaned against the kitchen counter and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward Cullen sitting in my living room after all this time. Why?

I walked back out and handed him his drink.

"Bella, I am sorry if our return has disrupted your life. I promise you that was not our intention at all. Alice had a vision and we felt we had to come here to warn you. But I know you decided you'd rather not know and Alice never told you what she saw. But I can see by the marks on your neck that this particular vision has already come true."

I raised my hand to my neck, embarrassed and blushing.

"We didn't know about Bill, we thought you were going to be turned; now we know differently. He is a lucky man being able to taste not just admire your unbelievable scent. But anyway now we know that you are indeed safe with him and happy so we will leave. But I wanted to offer you something, a gift maybe for any pain I might have caused you with my lies."

I interrupted him then, unaware of what he was talking about, "What lies Edward?"

"8 years ago, when I left you in Forks. When I told you I didn't want you, that I didn't love you. I did what I thought I had to do to keep you safe. I never meant to hurt you, I never thought you would actually believe me, but you did. You believed I didn't want you. I always wanted you Bella, I always will, but I refuse to be selfish and hurt you any longer. I see you are happy and that is all I want for you, so I will leave."

I looked at him shocked. Then the shock turned to anger, what did he mean he always wanted me? If that was true where had he been the past 8 years while I yearned for him? No I wouldn't let him see how these words affect me, I already showed a little bit too much to him, no more, I could do this. Just think about Bill.

"Edward, thank you for your words. What happened in the past, I was hurt but I was young too. I've grown up, but it is nice to hear that you did want me back then, you will always have a part of my heart as my first love."

He looked at me, as though he was searching for more, but I wouldn't let him see it. Bill was my life now, Edward was my past. He looked down at the ground and continued.

"Bella, I know you didn't want to hear about your future at all but there is something I really need to tell you if you will allow me to." He looked at me waiting.

"Fine, go on Edward."

"You will be turned, Alice saw it, and it is decided. I want to offer you a choice." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose like he used to when he was stressed, "Bella, you can either wait for it to happen with your...umm...friend, Bill or I want to offer you the chance to become like us. I cannot picture you locked away in a dark box all day. Never to have the sun reflect off your skin like diamonds...well...sorry...you know...I just want you to have a choice."

He looked up at me, and for the first time smiled that crooked smile of his, even though it didn't reach his eyes completely, it still melted my heart.

"Edward, wow, this is a lot to take in. I haven't thought about being changed for a long time. Alice is sure? I mean her visions can change still, what if I no longer desire that? I don't know what to do with this information?"

I turned to look out the window, thinking could this all be true? Was I going to be turned after all this time?

"Bella, I will not bother you again while I am still in town, I will leave you my number. I will stay in Bon Temps until you make your choice. It really is the least I can do after all I've done to you. Whatever you choose, just be happy and know that I will love you always."

At Edward's final words I turned quickly to face him, but he was already gone leaving a piece of paper on the coffee table with his number on it and the simple but powerful word.

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Just a response to one of my reviewers. I just wanted to clarify something in case anyone else questioned it as well. This crossover is between True Blood the HBO Series, not the Sookie Stackhouse novels. I have only begun reading them so I am far from being able to write fan fiction for them. So this is strictly Twilight, the novels and True Blood, the HBO series. Sorry for any confusion.**

**BPOV**

So it had been decided. I was going to be a vampire. After all this time, I hadn't even thought about being turned anymore. But I guess now that I thought about the situation it made sense. I mean Bill is a vampire, and I wanted to be with him. But something was missing. I am happy for the first time in a long time, I finally shared myself with someone entirely, Bill was amazing. But did I want forever with him?

I mean I did with Edward years ago, but I was so young, did I even know what forever meant?

And did Edward really lie to me? All these years I believed he hadn't wanted me, and he did. I realized that slowly the anger was dissipating and a warmth filled my heart. He did love me but he wanted me to be safe so he left. But here he was now offering to change me, which is all I had wanted from him years ago. Confusion was setting in, my emotions were a jumble.

What do I do?

I really did love Bill, but part of me would always love Edward. Now knowing that he did love me it made things harder. It was easier to be angry at him, but now I just am confused.

I decided to put it out of my mind for now and set out to go to work.

**EPOV**

Her scent was still the same, wonderfully torturous. She looked beautiful and happy, so that solidified my decision to make her my offer. Now it was done and all I could do was wait. Would she call and would she accept?

"Edward Cullen?"

I turned and saw him. The man who had stolen my Bella's heart.

"Bill Compton, hello there."

The red in his eyes was prominent, even if he drank True Blood now he had indeed fed on humans for a long time prior. But there was something else there, threatening and angry.

"I must insist you stay away from Bella. I understand you have a history with her, but her future is with me now. I will do anything I must to protect her from being hurt. So please respect my wishes and stay away from her."

A low growl escaped my throat.

"I will respect Bella's wishes. If Bella wants us around or not it is her decision not yours. And I believe she would not appreciate you getting involved. She is a very stubborn woman and makes her own choices. Now if you would excuse me sir."

Bill crouched down angrily and I did the same. If it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he'd get. I wouldn't kill him for that would hurt Bella, but I would make him pay for not caring enough for Bella to stay away and let her lead a normal life.

Then I realized, he was no better for her than I was.

What was I thinking?

If he truly loved her like I did he would want to save her soul from eternal damnation. If the future was decided and she would be turned no matter what, could I be better for her than this man? At least I tried to save her soul, this man was just being selfish.

I relaxed a bit and stood up while he looked at me surprised.

"You know what Bill, you have just helped me more than you could know."

And with that I ran home leaving Bill speechless and puzzled where we had stood.

I got home quickly to Alice standing out on the porch with a smile a mile long.

"Edward, you did it, you brought back my visions of her. Nothing has been decided yet but the visions are half in your favor now and half in his. Whatever you say and do, be careful and tread lightly. You must win her back Edward, she was always destined to be part of our family. In the visions of him and her, she is like him. But with you and her, she's like us, sparkling, golden eyes and beautiful."

As she spoke to me I saw the visions in her head as she recounted them. The only one I wanted to focus in on was of her and I. She truly did look beautiful. I would make up for leaving all those years ago. I would fight for her, and I would win her back. I will give her choices and let her decide instead of deciding for her like I have.

A phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at Alice as she answered. If possible the smile on her face widened even more.

"Bella, I'm so happy to hear from you. After you get off work? I would love to, I'll meet you at Merlottes then."

**BPOV**

While I walked to work I decided to call Alice. I had treated her pretty poorly the last time I saw her and wanted to start over again. Plus no matter what she was still and always would be my best friend.

I couldn't really talk to Sookie about vampire stuff yet, and Sam was, well he is a man and beside, he's pretty busy with Sookie.

My shift passed by as usual. And soon enough my shift was ending. I saw Alice enter Merlottes and take a seat at the bar. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and held up a finger to indicate I'd just be another minute. I went back to clock out and took a couple of deep breaths to relax myself before walking back out.

I grabbed the seat by Alice and she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella thanks for calling. And believe it or not you surprised me, which you know is hard to do. You must of called me on a whim but I'm glad you did."

"Alice, I know I was pretty cold to you the last time I saw you and I felt really bad. It's been pretty hard seeing you all again. Opened a few old wounds, but all in all I'm just glad to have my best friend back."

She smiled at me, "So, Bill huh?"

I felt the blush warm my cheeks.

"Damn vampire and your visions."

"Well I've been having a lot of visions lately, but you said you didn't want to know so I my lips are sealed." She giggles and pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

I laughed too, but I was curious.

"Alice, Edward did tell me about one vision that never changes."

"Yes Bella it is true, you are going to be a vampire. There is no path that changes this outcome, except what kind you are to become. And I have to tell you after years of living in the gloomiest places, the sun is something to be missed. It's great now we can do and go anywhere, and we don't have to keep pretending to be human and go to school over and over again."

"Wow, I cannot believe it. So I guess you also know about Edward's offer? Alice between you and me, I don't know if I want to be changed anymore. I wanted that years ago with Edward. And I do love Bill, but forever? I just don't know."

"Then you might not love him as deeply as you loved Edward."

I had to interrupt her, "Alice, I was so young, what did I know about love back then? Maybe I'm just more realistic now, I don't know."

Alice giggled to herself.

"What is it Alice?"

"You said you don't want to know anything, so I am keeping it to myself."

"Come on then, you cannot just laugh for no reason and not expect me to be curious. Ughhhh...what the hell what did you see?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"A hundred percent sure?" She was laughing hysterically while I was just getting more and more exasperated, "Yes Alice, come on, what did you see?"

"You still love Edward, not saying you do not love Bill too, but listen, your future has two possible paths. Edward has decided he is going to fight for you. And before you object, which I know you will, nothing you say will deter him. In one path you are with him happy, sparkling in the sun together. Bill will not give up either, down that path you and him are together but in darkness. You would be like him. Bella you have to realize, Edward left because he loved you too much so he let you go so you could live a normal life, but that is never going to happen for you. But at least he tried to give you a normal life, while Bill just wants you for himself no matter what might happen to you. I mean I am biased I want you as a sister more than a best friend, but I do believe Edward is the right one for you. He never stopped loving you. Not saying Bill is wrong for you, but has he ever thought how you might feel in the future? You can either become like him, and never see the sun again. If you stayed human, which now we know wont happen but he doesn't, you can never wake up next to him, you will age while he stays young forever. Think about it Bella, all Edward did was try to give you what he could never have himself."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward was going to fight for me? I couldn't help the calming warmth that spread through my body.

"Alice, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just let them argue their sides and then you make a decision based on how you feel. I cannot tell you what to choose, it wouldn't be fair to you. I hope to have you as a sister one day, but if not I'm just glad to have you back in my life at all."

Alice and I hung out for a few hours, now just talking about our lives. What we had done and where we had been. But in my mind all I could think about was what she had seen. I couldn't help feeling happy that Edward wanted to fight for me, that he still loved me after all this time. But I was falling in love with Bill too, and we had shared such an amazing experience together. And bottom line, I will be a vampire, no matter what.

So I could have Edward forever like I dreamed of for so many years, or Bill forever which was a totally new future to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay so I am a little torn, I wrote this chapter 3 times with 3 different outcomes. Please read and review and in your review please let me know who you would like to see together Bill and Bella or Edward and Bella. I'm not sure which way I want to go. Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far, they are what keeps me writing!**

**BPOV**

I had plans already to meet with Bill that evening so after Alice and I parted ways for the evening I headed over to Bill's house as planned. Of course I wasn't expecting everything that happened today so my mind was reeling.

He must've heard me coming as I looked up the steps to him opening the door to welcome me. He gave me a sweet kiss hello. But the smile on his face fell when he saw the expression on my face. He knew something was up.

"How are you this evening Bella?"

"Honestly Bill, I've been better. You and I need to sit down and talk."

"Well I do not have to be human to know that those words are never a good thing to start a conversation with." He chuckled lightly but had a serious look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Bill, well, no not really I guess. I'm sorry I'm such a mess." I went on to explain everything that had gone on that day. Starting with Edward's visit, Alice's visions and my conflicted emotions.

"I see Bella, well I am so sorry you are torn and that I might be even a fraction of what is causing you distress, but I too wish to be completely honest." He went on about the confrontation with Edward.

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me Bill, I am so sorry you are being put in the middle of this. Since we've met I've felt things that I did think I was able to feel anymore. You have been so supportive, caring and loving. But Bill, that is not all. Edward has also confessed that his feelings for me never really changed, he lied to protect me in the past. But now he has decided to fight for me. I must say I am very confused. I care for you so deeply, but he always held a piece of my heart."

"I see Bella. Well all I wish is for your happiness, whatever you might decide. But know that I too will fight for you. You have awakened feelings in me that I too didn't know I could feel still. And that is not something I would like to lose, I will not give you up so easily."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Bill you have made me so happy, why does this have to happen now? My mind is such a mess. Will you just hold me?"

"As long as you'll have me I'll never let you go."

"Bill, I do truly love you, but I still love Edward too, I just need some time on my own to think about all this. I never expected anything like this to happen, I am so sorry again."

I reached up and kissed him tenderly before turning and walking home.

What was I thinking? Was I really even considering taking Edward back? And what about the stone cold fact, I am going to be a vampire? Shouldn't that be my first concern? Then again I never have my priorities straight do I?

Okay well if I was going to become a vampire, I was going to do it on my own terms and make my own decision without the influence of anybody. This was my choice, and I knew what I wanted.

My phone rang and I couldn't help but smile. Damn vampire and her visions.

I answered my phone, "Hello Alice!"

"I'll do it Bella, I know I can. I think it is for the best too, Edward would always feel the guilt of changing you, and no one wants you to be changed by Bill, damn night creeper."

"Alice," I interrupted, "This is not about Bill or Edward but about me. I have made no decision except that I want to be changed by you, that is all so far. I do not want anyone else to know, so we must do it as soon as possible, I know you cannot block you mind too long."

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning. I know someplace we can go and wont be interrupted and no one will be close enough to be in danger of you. You know that as a newborn you will have to be isolated for a year or so, at least from humans?"

"Yes Alice, I know. But you know me most of my friends are vampires or shape shifters, the supernatural, humans don't really appeal too much to me." I laughed again.

"Bella, are you sure there is no one I can tell? Just to be safe?"

"No Alice, I trust you, but if it makes you feel better there is one person I will tell, one person I have to say good bye to for a while. This way if for some reason something goes wrong, she will go with you to your family and explain my decision, and explain that this was what I wanted. She is a good person and I trust her implicitly."

I got off the phone with Alice and dialed a number I knew so well, the person who answered had become like a sister to me as well and I couldn't just disappear without a trace.

"Hi Sookie." I went on to explain everything to her and she agreed to everything as I knew she would.

"I'm going to miss you Bella, but I know everything will be okay. I just have a feeling. Damn I'm gonna be so jealous of you all beautiful and stuff once you're changed. Be safe and don't kill anyone."

I said good bye and hung up. Only I would have a human friend so accepting of my decision to become a vampire.

I called Alice back now, "Okay so I will see you first thing in the morning and then 3 days huh? Well between you and me, after the pain I felt when Edward left, I think I could live through anything. Or should I say die through anything." I couldn't help but laugh, this was it tomorrow would change everything. Tomorrow I would begin the transformation into a vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A million apologies for taking so long to update, things have been crazy in the real world, got engaged yay, fiancé got let go blah, fiancé starting his own business yay... sometimes though I wish I could hide away in the world of fan fiction....Here is a long update...Please read and review!!!**

**BPOV**

The burning was so intense all throughout my body. I swore my heart was going to beat itself out of my chest. My whole body was writhing in pain and I couldn't lie still. My head turned and I could see through the glass wall of Edward's old room to the trees we had climbed together and the break in the trees that led to our meadow. For just a moment I forgot the unbearable pain I was in.

I wasn't sure if coming back to Forks was a good idea but it was far enough away that no one could see what Alice was doing and their old house was far off the beaten path so there were no humans around to tempt me. But on the other hand there was this house which held so many good memories but also painful ones. Well too late to turn back now.

Another surge of fire, stronger and hotter pulsed through and I didn't think I could take much more. How long had it been anyway? I remembered Alice's face, the worry had been etched into her expression. She had seen that everything would be okay, but I was her first to turn and she was admittedly scared. After the initial bite she relaxed a little bit, she knew she could do this, but still she knew I was about to experience the worst pain imaginable. She placed strategic bites all over my body. "I'm sorry Bella, but this should help the venom spread faster. Please forgive me for the pain. I love you." With that said the first scream had erupted from my throat.

But that seemed like ages ago now. It had to be close to ending. Alice sat next to me holding my hand the entire time. Now and then she would whisper soothing things to me or reminisce about some of our fun times. Why couldn't she tell me what I wanted to know, why couldn't I ask her what I wanted to? If I open my mouth only groans and screams come out. I closed my eyes as the pain grew even worse than I imagined possible.

"Bella, it's almost time now."

Thank god I thought to myself, how much more pain will come before it's over though. Then the pain seemed to move. First my toes and fingertips went numb, no more pain and the numbness slowly spread inward till all of the pain was concentrated in my heart. I really felt as if I could explode, all the heat, the pressure and pain was too much. And then it was gone along with my heartbeat.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and wasn't sure what I was seeing. Then as I focused a little bit more I realized I was seeing everything. Every dust particle, every fiber, anything that was there I saw it. Then I heard it, water running, cars driving, animals running. And none of it was anywhere nearby. Smells began hitting me, freesias, that must be me, Edward always said I smelled of freesias. I turned to look at Alice then.

"Alice?" She was even more beautiful now that I could see her clearly. But she still looked concerned.

"What's wrong Alice, did turning me give me two heads or something?"

Her face lit up a little bit then, "Bella, how do you feel?"

"I feel amazing and damn you are beautiful."

She ran to me and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her too.

"Ouch Bella, easy, you're a lot stronger than you think."

"Oops sorry."

"Bella, really though how do you feel?"

"Seriously Alice, I'm fine."

"But...um...aren't you thirsty?" Then I began to feel it, almost a burning in my throat. But after the fire I had just felt that was nothing.

"Well thanks a lot, now that you mention it."

"But Bella, you don't understand, the only thing you should be able to think about is the thirst, it's all consuming at first."

"Well I feel a little bit of a burn in my throat but nothing overwhelming. Can we go hunt?"

Alice just looked at me dumbfounded but smiled and nodded, "Let's do this!"

You would think hunting animals would gross someone out, especially someone who used to faint at the sight of blood, but it was exciting and after we had drained a few deer the burn was gone.

"So what next Alice?"

"Don't you want to see what you look like?"

"Oh yeah sure." We ran back to the house and back to Edward's room. I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. I was beautiful, not only that but my eyes weren't even red like a normal newborns.

"Alice, my eyes?"

She turned and looked at me only noticing now that I had pointed it out.

"I don't know Bella, ummm do you think now that it's done, can I call Carlisle? I have a few questions for him, you are not acting at all like a newborn."

"Sure Alice, they are all going to find out sooner or later right."

I couldn't take my eyes off the reflection in the mirror, my eyes were a deep bronze color. Almost like a combination of the Cullen's eye color and my original. Well at least I don't have to be worried about scaring people with my red eyes.

Then there was a smell. A disgusting smell, like wet dog or something. I needed to know what it was so I followed it. I ran through the woods until I got a little bit closer and then I saw what the smell was coming from. There was a hunter, as human as can be, standing just a few feet away from me. And he smelled terrible. I turned and ran back to the house meeting Alice half way with a frantic expression on her face.

"Am I too late, I shouldn't have left you even for a second. By the time I smelled him you were gone. I'm so sorry Bella I...."

I had to cut her off and put her out of her misery, "Alice, it's okay, I want to go home."

"But...you...Bella you...we...what?!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Sookie." I laughed out loud and almost couldn't believe the sound was my own, so beautiful and whimsical. I continued to explain before she went crazy, "Alice, I found the hunter, he smelled like wet dog. I in no way want to ever taste a human with them smelling that bad. So with that said, can we please go home now?"

**EPOV**

I missed her terribly. Why would she have just taken off like that? I will not give up on her.

"Edward?"

I turned towards the beautiful voice and there stood my angel.

"Bella? What have you done?"

"I've made a choice. I'm sorry I was unable to tell you, but no one knew, I didn't want anyone trying to change my mind or make the decision for me."

"But how are you here, it's only been a week. You cannot possibly have the control."

"Actually I am perfectly at ease. Carlisle is doing some research but I do not think he'll find much. I'm a special case, humans smell absolutely disgusting to me. I was afraid I would have to stay away a year but plans have changed."

I was in shock and didn't know how I was supposed to react.

"Who?"

"Alice, and don't you dare be mad at her, I asked her to do it. It was my choice and I made it myself. I appreciated your offer but I really felt this was something I had to do on my own."

I took a step towards her but she backed up away from me. My face fell, "I'm sorry Bella, it's just so hard to have you here so close to me and not be able to touch you."

"I understand but I'm just not ready yet."

"Well I think I know what trait you brought over from your human life."

"What do you mean, brought over?"

"Carlisle's brought his compassion, Esme her love, and you, your distaste for blood. I will never forget the look on your face that day after the Biology incident."

We both chuckled. I couldn't believe it, Bella was a vampire. Nothing could change that now and all I could do was continue to try to win her over. Now it really could be forever for us. I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked at me curiously.

I was about to answer when I smelled it. She smelled it too. Vampire. The only difference is I knew who it was while she couldn't know since she was human the last time we had encountered her...Victoria. The smell came and went so fast, any human would've dismissed it, but we knew different.

"Who?"

"Victoria." A growl erupted from Bella know, such a strange thing to hear from my angel I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well there is something I haven't seen since we met again."

"What is that?"

"That smile of yours that I love." Bella stepped closer and reached a hand cautiously to my cheek. When I felt her contact I felt alive again, I reached my hand up to place it on hers but before I could her hand was gone and so was she.

**BPOV**

What was I doing? I shouldn't have even gone to see him but I couldn't help myself. But touching him, the sparks were all still there, but one difference, he felt warm in my hand. And that warmth spread right to my heart.

I ran through the woods trying to clear my head. The sun was just beginning to set, it was time to break the news to Bill. I turned and ran in the direction of his house. Once I arrived I sat on the porch and just tried to think about what I was going to do. I cared deeply for Bill, he was amazing and I did love him. But Edward I loved with my whole heart and soul. That kind of love just wouldn't die. He had lied to me, I knew it now. He never stopped loving me. All the times he had told me I didn't see myself clearly, I doubted his love for me ever existed so I was so quick to believe him when he said he didn't want me. Bottom line was Edward wanted me, always had and always would. I was the reason he looked so pained, he hurt himself to try to give me what he thought was a better life. I could hate him for the time we had lost, but love him for sacrifices he made for what he thought was what I needed. I loved Edward and he loved me, now forever was a real possibility but not without hurting another.

The sun set and the front door opened. Bill stood there and it was if he knew, as if he had Edward's power and was able to read my mind.

"Bill, I'm..."

"Bella, do not say a word. You have given me new hope that everyone has someone out there for them. I know you love me as much as you are able to, but when someone else holds your heart there is only so much you can do. I want you to be happy and I do believe you will be happy with Edward."

I took Bill's hand in mine, reached up and kissed him gently, "Thank you for everything, for being an amazing person, I know you will find happiness."

"I must tell you though Bella, you do make a beautiful vampire."

I smiled but then there was that familiar scent again, Victoria. I growled which caught Bill by surprise, "Who is it Bella, do you know this vampire?"

"Victoria, Edward killed her mate and she has always wanted revenge by killing me since I was his mate. Seems she has not given up trying but even though I do not have the newborn thirst, I do have the newborn strength."

Suddenly Edward ran up next to us, "She's coming and she's not alone. The family doesn't think they can make it here in time, they are on a hunting trip with the Denali clan who are visiting, they are running back as fast as they can. Bill can we stand together against them?"

"Of course."

Bill smiled at me and I returned the gesture and then I smiled at Edward.

"Come on guys, we can handle this. Edward how many are there?"

"Five including Victoria."

"You guys handle the extra baggage, Victoria is mine, she wants a cat fight that is what she'll get minus the 9 lives."

A minute later Victoria stepped into the clearing flanked by her four newborns. We all sank into crouches and growls filled the air as we all sprung and attacked.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

No words needed to be said, there was only one way to end this and that was with a pile of burning vampires, and it would not be us. We all sprang into action as I made impact with Victoria and sent her flying across the clearing we all stood in. The look on her face said it all, she then knew what she was up against, a newborn. The confusion in her crimson eyes also let on that she didn't understand how I was so much in control. She had moved too quickly after finding me, she had assumed my newborn phase was over since I was out in public.

"How? There is no way you could be out like this? It cannot be possible."

"Oh Victoria, you underestimated me, and now that will be your end."

All I could hear was the metallic ripping sounds surrounding me as arms, legs and heads were ripped from their bodies. I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw that Edward and Bill had already taken care of two of the other vampires and were quickly ripping apart the last two. I turned back to Victoria and I could see the fear, she knew this was her end.

"Victoria, don't be afraid, you will be with James again where you both belong, in hell."

Before she could blink I was on her again and ripped her apart piece by piece, quickly since I still had compassion in me. Bill and Edward had already started a fire and I threw what was left of Victoria into it.

Just as we finished the rest of the Cullens and the Denali clan came into the clearing.

"Better late than never." I chuckled.

As Bill updated everyone on what had happened I saw Edward staring at me. I walked quickly over to him and reached my hands up to his face. His eyes closed and he calmed with my touch. Then I reached up and gently kissed him, those lips I had missed for so many years. I felt his arms surround me and I reached mine around him and we held each other as tightly as we could. But he pulled back sharply.

"Ouch Bella, your stronger than Emmett."

"And do you hug Emmett often Edward?"

We both laughed and kissed again and I released my hold on him just enough that I wouldn't hurt him.

"What about Bill?"

We both turned and looked in Bill's direction, he was looking at us but he gave us a small smile and nod, then he turned to walk away and walked directly into Tanya. The smile on her face was soon mirrored in his.

"I think Bill will find happiness, possibly sooner than we think, but he knew he could never have my whole heart since I gave it to you years ago. But don't you ever leave me again Edward Cullen. You are my forever now, there is no getting rid of me."

"And Bella, there is no getting rid of me or any of us. Our family has been incomplete for long enough."

I pulled him towards me and kissed him again. As I pulled back and looked at him, I saw the Edward I had fallen in love with all those years ago. The pain in his eyes were gone, he looked strong again and he looked happy.

"What are you thinking my love?" How I loved to hear those words from his lips again.

"Just how I never thought I would be standing here, a vampire, in your arms, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too love, forever."

**So this was it, the end of my first fan fiction. I hope I didn't disappoint everyone too much who wanted Bill & Bella together. I tried it both ways, and I just hadn't developed Bill enough in the story to all of a sudden have her not choose Edward. I hope you all enjoyed this story, please, please, please review.**


End file.
